


Flying Straight

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Quidditch, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chasers,” Ginny says, looping her arms around Angelina’s neck. “Always got something to criticize.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Straight

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 1 prompt: [Ginny/Angelina - jagged](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/206835.html?thread=1082611).

Ginny’s heels make hard contact with the grass as she comes down from the air. She waves to the woman leaning against the tallest goalpost. “Bit early, aren’t you?”

“Only by a day,” Angelina says, hands in her pockets. “And your flying was a bit jagged on the second time around, yeah?”

Ginny barks out a laugh and drops her broom, leaping straight into the Angelina’s arms, planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. “Chasers,” she says, looping her arms around Angelina’s neck. “Always got something to criticize.”

“Hey, _you_ were a Chaser for three years, babe,” Angelina says, tugging Ginny close. She revels in the perfect smell of the pitch—grass, dirt, sweat, and then something undeniably _Ginny_ , something heady and sweet and damnably arousing. “But now that you’re on the throne as Seeker, seems like your broomwork is getting a little sloppy, ain’t it?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Ginny says. She pushes Angelina up against the goalpost and kisses her hard. “So, what do you say you get back on a broom and teach me a thing or two?”

“After I take you up to your room and fuck you ‘til you can’t walk straight,” Angelina says as coolly as she can muster, giving her girlfriend a sharp swat on the ass as they start up the path towards the house.

“Don’t know how you expect me to get on a broom, then,” Ginny quips back, and races on ahead, just as ready as Angelina to get reacquainted.


End file.
